


sandwich no. 493

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in the same 'verse as "Drift" and "Plenty of Fish"</p>
    </blockquote>





	sandwich no. 493

**Author's Note:**

> in the same 'verse as "Drift" and "Plenty of Fish"

The first sandwich wasn’t exactly obvious. Secretly, he had entertained a twelve-second thought that maybe Turnbull looked up to him in some way, but he quickly discarded it due to the fact that it seemed both ludicrous and dangerous. Cops, even Mounties who manned a Consulate, were unwise to get starry-eyed about anything. There was also the fact that Turnbull didn’t even so much as blush, just gave a brief nod and left a sandwich on his desk, for about the first fifteen sandwiches.

Harding was embarrassed more by his rusty detective skills than he was by the fact that, at sandwich sixteen, Turnbull had left it on his desk open-faced, with mustard in the shape of a heart.

The irony was not lost on him that it was far more dangerous to fall for another cop than to look up to one. The only thing that surprised him was how easy it was.

**

Harding’s putting together some healthy monstrosity with avocado and sprouts, and he shakes his head. But it is probably due to Turnbull’s pickiness that he’s dropped twenty pounds and probably gained ten years.

Or maybe it’s all the fresh air, fishing, and great sex. Harding admires the sight of Turnbull running and shirtless, approaching the recently finished deck of the cabin. He takes the glass of water that Harding hands him gratefully, and then proceeds to make eyes at him over the rim.

Life is funny. Harding still doesn’t bat an eye at the sight of a ripped guy without a shirt, unless it’s his ripped guy without a shirt. He just slides the sandwich over to Turnbull, his face completely impassive, which will not fool Turnbull at all and will only encourage him.

Some things just don’t need pondering. Life is good.


End file.
